Shackled
by Soss
Summary: Altered Twilight... stake outs, kidnapping, Ari's wicked and dark sense of humor putting our heroes in a precarious predicament.. what more could you want? KIBBS. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! I have returned... I'm taking this little bunny and running with it. R+R :)

A/N: I own nothing but my shiny little computer. Oh, and the last 5 or so seconds of Twilight? never happened.

*********

He was exhausted; his wrists ached, his legs were lead, and a sharp, throbbing pain tore through his side with every move he tried to make. The events that led up to this dim haze of his only came to Gibbs in brief, vivid flashes-- instant memories never lasting long enough for his mind to string them together. All he was aware of for certain, was the weight that pressed heavy against his chest.

---

_Ari's black SUV. No movement all night. No one in. No one out. Gibbs subconsciously cracked his knuckles against the steering wheel. All of their subversive intel had led them there, but there was a knot, something in his gut. Something told him all was not right. Kate, who had been wide-eyed and diligent at his side from the start of the hunt, was now drooping down in the passenger's seat, her head nodding as she drifted in and out. The worry lines that had been swept across her face illustrating her brush with death, were no longer there._

_Gibbs nudged her thigh with a soft push of his hand every so often, just to keep her somewhat conscious. He hadn't seen the need to keep her awake, just as long as he was twice as vigilant. Gibbs took another mouthful of coffee, never taking his eyes from the Suburban, not noticing that his hand still lingered on the seat by Kate's leg._

_The air around him grew heavy and the knot in his gut began to grow and twist without tangible reason, causing him to grimace and shift uneasily in his seat. This all seemed too simple. Ari would have seen them by now... what was he waiting for--?_

_"Kate, I..." his rough whisper was suddenly strangled to silence._

_---_

Gibbs took a soft but sharp intake of breath, lifting his head with difficulty and trying to open his eyes. Nothing. He blinked several times and discerned that this darkness was not a lack of vision, just a room void of light. He sighed with un-encouraged relief.

He was sitting on a cold metal chair that made his back cramp and muscles burn; with handcuffs securely fastened to his raw and swollen wrists, the chain carefully looped between the slats of the back of the chair, making escape nearly impossible. Gibbs again became aware of the weight against him, as he slowly started to regain his mental balance from what he could only assume had been an ambush upon their little stake out.

His eyes snapped open as his brows rose. It finally registered as to what the mysterious weight was-- Kate was straddling his lap, immobile, head limp on his shoulder with her hands under his arms and seemingly cuffed to either side of the chair.

"Kate..?" He whispered hoarsely. When she didn't respond, he gave her bottom an upward nudge with his thigh. She didn't move a muscle, and he began to panic silently.

"_Kate_, c'mon..." Gibbs carefully brushed the side of her head with his cheek, subconsciously struggling against his restraints in anxiety. "Kate!" He growled, shouting. He figured being quiet wasn't a concern for them now.

A short fizzle of static came from an intercom somewhere in the tiny room. Gibbs seethed and became instantly still as Ari's voice filtered slow and teasing into the room.

_"Agent Gibbs.. there is no need to shout." _Ari chastised._ "Besides, dear Caitlin needs her rest... I've found 700 kiloVolts takes a lot out of a person."_

Gibbs' wrists began to bleed as he fought to get his hands free. He knew it was no use, the cuffs were too tight to begin with, and his wrists were just too swollen.

"When I get out of here..." Gibbs ground out under his breath. "I swear to God--"

_"__When__? You sound so certain, Agent Gibbs...! I would think '__**IF**__' to be a more.. __**accurate**__ word choice. Now.. if you will excuse me. I still have a bit of business to take care of.. Play nice, Jethro. Do look after Caitlin while I'm gone."_ Ari's laughing tone was not lost in communication before the intercom cut out.

Gibbs squinted through the darkness, trying in vain to make out even the faintest of Kate's outline. He brought his knees up, nudging and cushioning her to him as best he could. Resting his cheek against her soft hair, her head still lax on his shoulder, he let out a tense sigh.

"Wake up, Katie..." he whispered.

Suddenly the dark seemed unbearable.

* * *

...TBC?...


	2. Chapter 2

Onward! Thank you for the reviews :) They certainly help things along....

* * *

2

*********

There was a tender burn in the crook between her neck and shoulder, but the soreness that cascaded down through her body was definitely much worse than the small wound on her neck. The rush in her ears began to subside with each slow movement of her head. It was when she tried to bring her hand up to her face that her distress began.

The soft clink of handcuff chains tightening echoed in their tiny enclosure. Gibbs raised his eyes and craned his head slightly, to see her face more clearly. A tiny shaft of light now shone into what he had surmised to be some part of a basement, so he could finally see her, even through the not-so-darkness.

"Kate?" his voice was rough with fatigue and concern.

She let out a groan as she tried to move again, gradually beginning to realize that her extremities were, in one way or another, restrained.

"Ugh, _God_... Gibbs?" Kate's head was pounding as she lifted it up and away from Gibbs' shoulder. "What the hell--" She was face to face with her boss, sitting on his lap and straddling his thighs. With a start, she tried to lift her hands again and she felt the pull of metal-- her wrists, captured in 2 separate pairs of handcuffs, each fastened to the back of their chair. Kate growled slightly as Ari made his filthy way into her mind.

"_I'm gonna kill him_." she whispered harshly.

Gibbs couldn't help but be amused by her anger; but his brow crinkled sharply as his own rage began to rise as well. "Not if I kill him first."

Faltering a bit, Kate broke their eye contact to assess their situation, trying to forget the throbbing in her head. She looked around the room and tried to examine the chair, inspecting their restraints: his ankles were tied with nylon ropes to the front legs of the chair, hers were cuffed to each of the bottom side stretchers, between the front and back chair legs. She looked over their bodies with uncertainty and a hint of embarrassment. Gibbs watched her steadily. But he stopped her when she tried to pull at her handcuffs, testing for their weakness.

"**Don't**. Kate. ..I've tried. No point in hurting yerself." He exhaled and continued to study her, allowing himself the rare luxury. Kate raised her eyebrows and leaned into him, his eyes widening a bit as her chest pressed firmly to his. She peered over his shoulder and down at his wrists: red, swollen, bleeding, and abraded. She gave a sharp inhale, and softly hit his side with her open palm.

"Gibbs! Look at your hands..!" Her pitch rose as she chided him with worry.

He raised his eyes to the ceiling and cocked an eyebrow. "My neck doesn't move like that, Kate." His lilting tone made her smirk uneasily, which instantly made him feel a little better. He huffed and began to examine her neck.

"That's a nasty burn.." he said absently.

Kate paused before she spoke, her face suddenly growing hot as the thought of their proximity popped into her head.

"Gibbs... what happened.."

He sighed before dropping his gaze, squeezing his eyes shut in thought, or in shame-- Kate couldn't be sure.

"Ari ambushed us, in the sedan."

"But _how_, I dont remem--"

He turned his head to reveal an identical mark that was also on his neck. "Stun gun, Kate. Open windows. Instant ambush." He sighed and leaned back into the chair, dropping his head back and looking to the ceiling, grumbling, "Instant take-down."

A dull sense of fear and anxiety began to rise in her chest. Kate's eyes darted nervously over his face before casting her gaze down to find the buttons of his polo shirt distinctly fascinating. She knew they had more important things to worry about, but sitting on Gibbs' lap was edging its way to the center of her focus. And it certainly wasn't helping her discover a way out of this mess. Finding her legs moveable and unencumbered, she awkwardly stood, putting a small semblance of breathing room between them. Gibbs looked up to her.

Kate's lips twitched and she tilted her head, "I shouldn't be.. sitting... well.. _on_ you, Gibbs." Nodding with emphasis, several strands of hair fell into her face.

Gibbs rolled his eyes in exasperation and growled something inaudible. With a swift outward motion of his knees, he unsteadied her stance, forcing her to sit back down. Kate gasped at the movement and huffed her disapproval, but secretly--she was a little glad; the action of standing had made Kate light-headed. She dropped her chin to her chest and closed her eyes.

"Hey.." Gibbs gave her a soft bump with his leg, forcing her to raise her head. When their eyes locked, he gave her a slow nod. "Take a breath, Kate." She nodded in turn, inhaling and exhaling deeply.

She paused, "How do we get out of this.." Her eyes travelled over his face before looking to him directly; her face was resolute, but he could see the unspoken fear dancing anxiously in her eyes.

Gibbs wet his lips before he ground out slowly, "We don't."

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews! I forgot how much I loved writing this pair. (I still have a pipe-dream of Kate returning.. anyone else?)

Let's see what happens next...

* * *

_____

3

_____

Last time, on NCIS... ( ;) ):

_She paused, "How do we get out of this.." Her eyes travelled over his face before looking to him directly; her face was resolute, but he could see the unspoken fear dancing anxiously in her eyes._

_Gibbs wet his lips before he ground out slowly, "We don't."_

______

Kate's eyes widened before her brow creased in confusion. "What do you mean, '_we don't.._.'?" She chuckled, low and nervous, "Gibbs, we **_have_** to get--"

"Do you have _keys_ for these cuffs..??" He asked her with a cocked eyebrow and a crooked, near-angry look of exasperation. Kate blinked, lips pursed.

"No.. No I don't, but we--"

Gibbs shook his head and hissed softly. "We have to wait. There's nothing we can do here... not until our situation changes. We have to think, Kate. And wait." He tried the best he could to assure her with his eyes. They had to wait for Ari to come-- to screw up-- to change their situation. For as they sat now, with reinforced restraints and no windows of opportunity, they had no chance. And really, no choice.

"You _know_ he's listening to every word we say." She said incredulously, unsure of how they could possibly talk their way out, when Enemy #1 had ears in the room.

Gibbs gave a slow nod. "Probably." He leaned forward and whispered gruffly in her ear, "That's why we need to _think_.. and not speak." Placing a quiet emphasis on the end of his sentence, his lips accidentally grazed her earlobe.

Kate ignored the shiver that went through her and shook her head, narrowing her eyes in doubt. Whispering quickly and heatedly, she pulled away from him in order to see his face, "How can we think and work this out without speaking--!"

He gave her a quick, warm, and yet somewhat sad smile. Then his face flashed into complete seriousness as he spoke in hushed tones, "I think we know each other well enough by now to handle silent communication." Gibbs hadn't ignored that shiver and pushed up with his knees as he leaned his face close, nose to nose, and gave her a signature squint, "Can you handle it, Kate?"

She swallowed and cursed without a word-- _Great, a Gibbs lesson in the middle of life or death danger. Why am I surprised? _All she could do was nod obediently, waiting for a cue.

It was remarkably easy, having secret op communications in complete silence. She almost forgot how intimately situated she was. Almost. They discussed the easiest take-down position and angles of attack, where and how to move their weight, and all the numbered counts of waiting to strike, all in head motions, nods, and eye movements. Kate couldn't help but fall into gallows-humor laughter when Gibbs broke out the morse code with eye blinks. As she stopped chuckling, her face grew somber and thoughtful.

_'We're going to be okay_...' she mouthed to him, both a question and a statement; knowing that, in all likelihood, reading lips had to be on the list of his many talents.

Kate could see him swallow as he paused. She could see his apprehension. And that scared her more than anything Ari could do to either of them.

Gibbs nodded and let his eyes rove over her lightly perspiring, beautiful face. Leaning into her, he let his lips linger by her ear before he murmured: "I'd never.. let anything happen to you." Gibbs took her by surprise when he pressed a slow, chaste kiss to her cheek.

Kate's eyes were closed as he pulled away from her. She inhaled deeply through her nose for an ounce of the composure she needed before daring to look at him. But before she could say a word, the moment was broken.

"That was.. quite touching..." Ari walked into the room slowly, neither of them had even heard the door open. So much for surprising the enemy.

He sauntered over with his hands behind his back. Gibbs didn't even try to turn around, he knew he'd see the bastard soon enough. Ari stood at their side and placed a careful hand at the back of Kate's neck, leisurely petting her hair as he leaned in close.

"Tell me, Caitlin.. what is it that he said to you."

Gibbs could feel her legs start to quake slightly, from a mixture of the anger and fear that he knew they both felt; he could see Ari rub the nape of her neck and give her a firm, almost painful squeeze. She didn't take her eyes off of Gibbs until after she spoke:

"Why don't you come a little closer, and I'll show you.." she spat lowly and shot him a murderous glare.

Ari gave a bark of soft laughter, smiling broadly at Gibbs. "I almost forgot how feisty she was... You're a lucky man, Special Agent Gibbs." He moved his hand from the back of Kate's neck to the front of it, trailing his fingers down her throat to the neckline of her shirt and slowly back up again. Gibbs' jaw clenched and his muscles stiffened; he was going to kill this bastard real, **real** slow. He forced down his own pride and need for immediate vengeance, and compelled Kate to keep their eye contact, visually reassuring them both.

As their terrorist rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip, Kate's jaw tightened before she moved like lightening, fiercely biting Ari's hand with all of her strength until she tasted blood. He howled sharply and tore away from her. She knew it had been a good attempt, but not good enough; she felt the back of Ari's hand strike her cheek with such force, it rocked the chair.

He grimaced slightly while holding his injured hand. "I'd never hit a woman." He paused as she remembered their second encounter, but he continued calmly, "Unless it is deserved." He strode quietly from the room, letting the door shut with a soft click.

Kate's head still spinning, she rested her forehead on Gibbs' shoulder. She murmured lamely into his shirt, "I'm sorry.." She subconsciously leaned into him, feeling that she had failed them both, with possibly their one and only chance at surviving this mess.

He did not reprimand her for apologizing, instead Gibbs leaned his cheek on the top of her head in a gesture of comfort. He grumbled softly, "You did good... You did good."

* * *

You know what to do...


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

______

4

_____

Kate soon drifted into a restless sleep, which only positive point was having Gibbs as a pillow. Turning her head, she rested her cheek on his shoulder, almost burying her face into the side of his neck. Each soft breath against his skin made him hum warmly. Not only did he not mind, but part of him found the thought of getting used to this very appealing-- well, without the pain or handcuffs. At least, not without it being on their own terms... Gibbs frowned and mentally swore at himself. In this position, that train of thought could get him into nothing but trouble. He set his gaze on the ceiling and began silently reciting the NATO phonetic alphabet, backwards.

Gibbs got to his third 'Lima' when he felt, rather than heard Kate's stomach growl. She shifted and slowly began to wake, as Gibbs' stomach surprisingly responded in kind. Kate looked up to him with tired eyes and a wary smile.

"Guess they haven't gotten the No-Breakfast-Mortal-Danger memo." She shied softly. He nodded in agreement with a small twitch of a smirk.

"I guess not."

Kate's eyes suddenly brightened as she looked expectantly down at her chest. Gibbs' brow furrowed deeply.

"...Problem?" He quirked.

"My chest holster.." Kate said excitedly. When she saw his incredibly hopeful look, she frowned a bit, "My gun is definitely gone, Gibbs, I don't feel it.. but in my emergency pocket..." Gibbs' optimistic face returned as he waited for her to finish. "I think I have a granola bar." She whispered enthusiastically.

His face crumpled into a look of agitated disbelief. "**_That's_** what you have in your _emergency_ pocket..? A _GRANOLA bar_?"

Kate huffed and rolled her eyes, "Are you going to criticize my survival techniques or are you gonna help me get it..??"

Gibbs hesitated and sighed, "Exactly which of my tied hands did you want me to use, Kate.."

"Hold on.." she grunted. She then began entrancing motions with her bicep, trying with all her delicate ingenuity to edge the holster out from underneath her upper arm just inside her jacket. Gibbs wet his lips and had to close his eyes at this-- it was just simply too much for one man to take.

"Gibbs? You okay?" He opened his eyes to see her worried stare. Afraid of what would come out of his mouth, he could only nod. Kate slowly nodded back, "Okay.. well, _now_ I need your help.." she said sheepishly. She had managed to get the holster to stick out of her NCIS coat, but had no more leverage to do much more. "Could you... ah.. well...?" Her face grew red while her eyes could hardly keep Gibbs' stare. He cleared his throat and shifted his shoulders.

As he leaned down, he looked up to her with raised eyebrows and murmured, "Now, I'm just doing what I'm told here, Katie.."

Kate's heart was racing, but she decided to try and diffuse the tense situation and muttered, "Better you than Dinozzo... Just get my granola bar, Gibbs..?" She whined softly.

He said a prayer and leaned back towards her, his neck craning, trying to reach her holster with his teeth. Managing to grab it, he gave the leather holder an experimental tug. Kate had to force herself to inhale and exhale at regular intervals, otherwise she imagined she would quite simply stop breathing. She kept her eyes above his head while his cheek brushed against her breast. Kate gave a shuddered breath, but Gibbs didn't skip a beat, and continued on his retrieval mission. A snap and a muttered curse later produced an impressed grunt of triumph. Gibbs straightened up, the edge of the power bar in his mouth; he suggestively wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Tony hears _nothing_ of this, understand?" Kate said seriously.

Gibbs gave her a smirk and a small wink. But his smile waned.

"How do we open this?" He mumbled around the bar's wrapper.

Kate sat and thought, then leaned to him and grabbed the other edge of the plastic with her teeth. After a few tries, she carefully tore at the edges until the end of the granola was unobstructed. She smiled widely.

Slowly she pulled the granola bar free of its wrapper with her teeth as Gibbs spit the plastic to the floor. Kate prompted him to bite off half; he bent his face towards hers, watching her eyes as he took a piece of the offered snack as Kate held the other end of the bar securely in her mouth. They ate in silence, finding it incredibly awkward to eat such a thing without use of their hands.

When they were finished, Gibbs tilted his head to one side in amusement, "Better?" Kate mirrored his position and smiled a bit.

"Much."

He nodded and leaned back in the chair with a sigh. Kate paused, opening her mouth to speak, but stopped and pressed her lips together. Gibbs' gave a small squint of his eyes as he gazed at her carefully.

"What is it, Kate?"

Her eyes were focused on something happening on the floor behind him, and a sense of alarm flashed over her face.

"There's... water.." She said with confusion and anxiety.

Gibbs' brow creased and he tried to twist his upper body around in order to see, but it was no use. However, the movement made him notice a small pipe on the opposite wall, close to the floor. A quick flow of water was accumulating on the ground, and edging its way towards them. Their small cell was filling up with water.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all the reviews! they certainly keep me going :) One more chapter to go! Keep it real, kids.

* * *

______

5

_____

Kate didn't speak for several minutes, and it began to unnerve even Gibbs. Their circumstance was dire, he wasn't going to deny it and he certainly wasn't going to try to convince her otherwise. Her stare was fixed on a vacant spot on his shirt; he couldn't tell if she was in deep reflection, or whether she was giving up.

His face grew soft at the thought of her surrendering; to Ari, of all people. No-- not this time... his Kate would not admit defeat.

Gibbs gently flexed his thigh muscle against her to grab her attention, ducking his head a bit to catch her eye. Before he could say anything, Kate's voice whispered strongly,

"They're out there, Gibbs... searching for us." She nodded as she looked to him.

Gibbs nodded, and in his face, he put every ounce of confidence he could muster: "I know."

It was chilling when they each felt the first hint of water at their shoes. Kate's hands nervously grabbed at Gibbs' sides when the water reached their ankles; he had expected her fear to be more vocal. Well, he mused, she always had been full of surprises. As he observed her secretly from under his furrowed brow, the notion that they would not get out of this alive finally made its way into his brain; and suddenly, the fact that he could not comfort Kate with much more than small words and hushes of reassurance, made him furious. Of all the things he wanted to do at this very moment, killing Ari wasn't number one, but to be able to wrap his arms around this woman, one of his friends and brave confidantes, to tell her not to be scared-- and he couldn't.

In what would be considered an impulsively emotional gesture for Jethro Gibbs, he gently placed his forehead against hers and exhaled. But he couldn't look at Kate when he spoke,

"I'm... I am.. _sorry.._ that you got involved in this, Kate." He took a breath and forced himself to sneak a glance at her, and found her staring back. "You shouldn't be here.." he murmured with a palpable sadness.

Kate pressed her lips together in a firm line and squeezed his sides. She took a careful moment and collected herself, her eyes watering but unwavering.

"And _you_ shouldn't be alone, Gibbs." she said, strong and full of determination. Kate paused, and decided to return his peck on the cheek from earlier on, quickly, softly pressing her lips to the corner of his mouth.

Before he could react, or reciprocate, she pulled away slightly and smiled a smile she had always saved especially for him. "Don't give up, Gibbs." Kate whispered.

But soon the tide within their small prison seemed to be rising more rapidly as the moments went on. When it reached their waists, Kate gasped at the cold rush that went through her jeans, her dark hair falling about her face as she anxiously looked down and around at the water surrounding them. Gibbs could now smell the salt water, and he knew that if the ocean's real tide had anything to do with their predicament, they didn't have a whole lot of time.

It was then that Gibbs broke:

"You godamn **_COWARD,_**" he bellowed to the ceiling, "You couldn't fight me yourself!?"

Kate instinctively rubbed his sides with her hands in support. His eyes snapped to hers when the intercom buzzed to life.

"This was never about my strength over yours, Agent Gibbs." Ari admonished. "Making you suffer.. _watching_ you suffer... those were my primary objectives. And I do believe," he continued slowly, "that seeing you completely vulnerable and unable to save yourself-- or your.. protege?" Ari paused, and in his mind, Gibbs could see the bastard's smug look of contemplation-- satisfaction. "For you to finally be at the mercy of another, Agent Gibbs, has been quite revealing. Not to mention rather entertaining." He chuckled lowly.

"LET HER GO," Gibbs thundered violently. "You can watch me struggle all you want, Ari-- You have **no** beef with her..!" Kate's mouth opened slightly, but no words would come as she watched and listened in panic.

Ari tsked, "Watching you trouble over her, Gibbs, is one of the best parts." They could hear him smile through the intercom, "But watching you watch her drown will be significantly better. I _am_ sorry, Caitlin.. but there will always be collateral damage in war. Isn't that right, Agent Gibbs..." And the connection ended.

Gibbs' gaze darted hesitantly all over her face before stopping at her eyes. Kate swallowed and shook her head.

"You know, I wouldn't have left you here.." she said thickly around the lump in her throat.

He raised his eyebrows in irritated distress, "The hell you wouldn't!" He shifted his upper body stiffly as the water reached their stomachs. He nodded and widened his eyes in emphasis, "I would've pushed you out the door myself."

"With which of your free hands.." she murmured, smirking faintly. Gibbs sighed in frustration. He frowned when he noticed her shivering; with a little head motion, he beckoned her closer.

"C'mere.." he grumbled softly.

Kate leaned into him gladly, squeezing his sides with her arms, resting her chin on his shoulder. Their fronts pressed together in a fuse of persevering necessity and futile comfort.

"So how long to we have..." her teeth began to chatter.

He hummed and hawed his feigned uncertainty, but she stopped him.

"Gibbs.. I **know** you know... how long?" Kate's question was timid.

He pushed his knees up a bit, pushing her closer to him. "About.. an hour or two, at the rate the water is rising." Gibbs grumbled reluctantly.

With a shuddering breath, she buried her face into the crook of his shoulder, hiding from the reality they were facing. He just made out her muffled: "Where are they, Gibbs..."

He didn't have an answer for her, instead placing a kiss into her hair. Kate tried her awkward best to hug him tighter, but the handcuffs made it near impossible.

As another hour went by, the water rose to their shoulders. Kate's cold-sweat apprehension turned into an emotional anxiety. She scooted herself further into his lap, staying as close to him as she could possibly get; Gibbs' chin rested on her shoulder also.

Fretful, Kate murmured, "Gibbs... Gibbs, I have to tell you something."

He didn't move a muscle, but he "hmmm?"'d for her to continue.

"I--"

* * *

Wow, am I **that** evil?

Yeah.. yeah, I am.

;)


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for all your kind words! I liked writing this one. Something "quick" and fun. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! Read on for the final chapter...

* * *

______

6

______

.

"I.. I just--" Kate hesitated, and then stopped trying to speak all together.

Gibbs felt moisture on his shoulder, but knew the cold swell of water hadn't yet reached quite that high. He took his chin off of her shoulder and leaned back just enough to see her face.

Tears had started falling and lightly spilling down her cheeks. Kate didn't make a noise, and was trying so hard not to cry-- she was scared, she couldn't deny that she was scared of death, she was sure even Gibbs wasn't invulnerable to that fear. But she knew the guilt he already felt, the guilt that had been steadily shredding at the knots in his gut- she knew these tears would only make it worse for him. And what would make it the worst, would be him knowing the real cause behind her fear. Regret.

"Look at me." Gibbs murmured. When she didn't listen and just closed her eyes, Gibbs grumbled softly, "Hey.. **_look_** at me, Kate..."

When she finally did, he was taken aback by her heartbroken gaze. It wasn't a fear of drowning that stared back at him --which he knew for certain was on Kate's top ten list of Ways-Not-To-Die-- it was love that shone darkly from big, wet eyes.

She sniffed lightly and exhaled in emotion, trying again to speak her frazzled mind, "Gibbs.. you know I've.. I've always--"

"Me, too." He murmured sadly, cutting her off.

Kate's glances had been flitting about his face nervously until he said that-- her eyes jumped immediately to his with a furrowed brow of confusion and doubt:

"You-- Gibbs, you don't even know what I was about to _say_..!"

His eyes glinted with a warm pleasure at her exclamation, but he successfully held back his smile.

"Hah," somewhat dejected, she chuckled low and short, "what am I saying... you always know..." She cast her eyes down in awkward reflection, only to see the rising water; she inhaled sharply.

Gibbs leaned close and pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth, soft and slow. He proceeded to press a small, gentle kiss up her jaw to her earlobe, breathing softly to her, "I know that I know..."

Kate shook her head vehemently, "This can't happen.. this can't be happening." She cried anxiously, unwilling to believe that her emotions were returned, only to learn of it this late-- too late. The water reached the base of Gibbs' throat and she began to hyperventilate.

"Breathe, Katie..." Gibbs was calm and relaxed, and looked down thoughtfully before looking back up to her. He made a slight head motion, "Can you get your knees onto the chair?"

She collected her shuddering breaths and sniffled again, "What? Can I wh--"

"Your knees, Kate-- can you kneel on the chair, even a little?" Gibbs asked quickly.

She moved her legs tentatively and squeezed Gibbs' thighs just enough to get her knees onto the sides of their seat, trying clumsily to stand on the bottom bars of the chair. She nodded dimly, "Yes... painfully.." Gibbs gave her a nod.

"Good. Lift yourself up.. **kneel**." He commanded, almost excitedly.

After a moment she managed to do as she was instructed, lifting herself out of her boss' lap and was now kneeling-- raising herself a good 4 inches above him. Giving her more time, she figured out, more breathing room before the water enveloped them both.

"Gibbs.." she said with uncertainty, tense and frightened.

"No arguments." He groused huskily.

She knew he hadn't kissed her fully, out of respect and not wanting something so important to be out of quick, mortal desperation. She leaned down just a bit and kissed his cheek, whispering, "If you really knew what I was going to say before... then you shouldn't be surprised when I say..." her lips reached the corner of his, "that I think I love you, Gibbs.." she added thoughtfully.

His eyebrows rose.

"You think..?" his voice was thick and lighthearted.

She pressed her lips to his at once in answer, innocent and sweet and loving. Then she felt the water at her own throat-- pulling away from him suddenly, she saw that it was at the bottom of his chin and rising more quickly.

Kate breathed in and shot him a pained look of helplessness. "Gibbs.." she whispered weakly.

Something suddenly caught her attention at the corner of her eye, a shadow passing the small shaft, which looked like a small garbage shoot at the ceiling of the far wall. A passerby? Kate shouted and cried out:

"HELP! Please, help! Down here!!"

She heard faint rustling and commotion, and the shadow returned.

"..._KATE_?"

Never in her life, had she imagined she could ever be so happy to hear Tony's voice.

"**Dinozzo get your ass down here**!!" Kate seemed to bellow and whimper simultaneously.

"We're trying to find a way in!" he called down the shoot.

"Try **_harder_**!" she screamed, "Tony-- Tony there's water filling up the room-- i-it's up to our necks-- we-we can't move!" trying to impart their desperate situation to their team mate, indicating how crucial time was of the essence; she looked back to Gibbs-- the water had reached his mouth as he was spitting out and sputtering water and struggling to keep himself above it before the next swell.

Kate counted to 3 and forced calmness to take over.

"Take a deep breath, Gibbs.." she nodded to him as she could see the water already rising. "I'm going to help you," she whispered fearfully. "Take as much air as you need from me.. if water gets in your mouth, just swallow it, Gibbs. Understand? I--"

It was the last clear sentence he heard from her as the water rose and vaguely muffled the rest of her words. Luckily, he heeded her direction and had taken that deep breath.

After a minute or so, his lungs began to burn and tighten, but before he knew it Kate's lips were pressed against his, making a tight seal against the water. He breathed tentatively through her-- she gave him everything she had --it wasn't like breathing true blue oxygen on his own, but as breathing water wasn't an option... His raw, helpless vulnerability was starting to send him into a panic.

Kate squeezed his thighs with her knees, indicating that she needed to go up for air of her own. He heard muffled shouting after she left him-- he couldn't quite make it out.

After he let out a reluctant exhale of bubbles, her lips were once again pressed firmly against his, allowing him to take in another breath, deep and long. Her hands squeezed him in comfort, rubbing his sides as far as her restraints would allow.

Then he heard it: a faint, faraway and muted sound of water draining. His heart almost burst with elation and intense gratitude. Kate again crushed her knees against his thighs, prompting him to close his mouth before she surfaced. Within a few moments she was back, her lungs at his disposable-- he drew from her slowly, making it last for as long as she could take. They continued with this small routine of survival for several minutes until Gibbs could feel the water inch down to his forehead, finally to his nose.

He felt Kate's sudden weight against him, leaning on his chest and shoulder. Panic replaced his short-lived happiness-- he knew she hadn't been pacing herself and he didn't stop her-- she had inadvertently hyperventilated. Cursing silently, the water finally ebbed to shoulder level as he nudged and called for Kate to wake up, worriedly, trying to get her head out of the water.

Their little prison door was being cut and un-welded and forced open as he tried desperately to audibly revive her. He craned his neck painfully to see Tony slosh through the water, waist-high while standing.

"Boss! ... Shssh I shoulda brought my swim trunks.." he muttered with sarcasm.

"Get **over** here!" Gibbs growled.

"Gee, Boss.." Tony quipped as he struggled towards them, "You're welcome for finding you and pulling the plug on this bathtub... How'd we do it? Oh I don't know.. Me and McGee---"

"Dinozzo..." Gibbs warned.

When Tony saw Kate slumped against their boss' shoulder, he snapped back into action. He called for McGee and the paramedic team. Within minutes the room was a wet mess of chaos. The water was still draining, now down to Gibbs' stomach, but being able to breathe on his own again was certainly something for which Gibbs was grateful. But looking down at Kate, his whole body tightened with dread.

With a pair of metal cutters, Tony quickly cut through all of their handcuff chains, telling Gibbs that they'd remove the cuffs entirely once they got them the hell out of there; he could only dumbly nod and agree with the younger agent. He didn't take his eyes off Kate as she was taken out of his lap and put into the hands of the paramedics.

"She's breathing.." one of the EMTs stated and Gibbs' stomach leapt and evened out with relief.

Tony clasped Gibbs on the shoulder. "Let's get out of here, Boss..."

Gibbs suddenly turned to him with dark, hateful eyes. "Ari..."

"Shot." Tony nodded. "Four to the chest. He's dead, Gibbs... I double checked." he added with bemused satisfaction. "I woulda saved him for you Boss, but.. he had.. well," Tony paused, almost in shame, "he said you two were dead and I--" Gibbs stopped him and patted him on the back.

"Thanks.. Tony..." he said quietly. And he meant it. But not long before a quick slap to the back of Dinozzo's head. Tony grimaced and nodded in understanding.

.

Once they reached dry land on ground level, Gibbs took in the multitude of police and FBI; the mass upheaval that surrounded them made him slightly dizzy. He saw what could only be Ari on a stretcher heading for the NCIS Medical Examiner's truck. His eyes drifted over to see Kate, now awake and sitting on a stretcher being examine by an EMT, his sigh of relief felt wonderful. Gibbs sidled up behind Ducky and touched him on the shoulder.

"Handcuff that bastard to the Autopsy table after yer sure he's dead, Duck.." He murmured. The doctor started in alarm and turned to his friend with wide eyes.

"Jethro! Hah!" Ducky exclaimed in thankful surprise as he grasped Gibbs' forearms and held him at arms' length. "Good Lord, you look _horrible_.." he mused thoughtfully, "But I will certainly do just that," the Doctor grumbled in agreement at Gibbs' somewhat-joking request. Ducky looked to his friend's side in expectation and then back up to Gibbs, "Caitlin?" he asked apprehensively.

Gibbs motioned with his head towards the EMT and rubbed the back of his neck, revealing the raw and broken skin of his wrists. "Getting checked out," he exhaled.

"As should you!" Ducky declared with earnest. But Gibbs' eyes were fixed on Ari's body bag being zipped closed. Dr. Mallard shook his head and put a hand to Gibbs' shoulder, "It's **over**, Jethro..."

The agent inhaled slowly before looking to Ducky. He nodded and gradually turned away from the scene, stiffly walking with the doctor over to where a weary Kate sat.

She looked up to them both as she held an oxygen mask to her face, another agent removing the lovely metal bracelets from her lax wrists and ankles. Ducky softly forced Gibbs to sit beside her on the stretcher with a hand on his shoulder and smiled at Kate.

"Welcome back, Caitlin.." the doctor gave her a quick kiss to the forehead; turning and lightly tapping Jethro's thigh before heading towards the NCIS truck with a stride that displayed his now pleased and at-ease mind.

The pair, left almost alone save an EMT and a junior NCIS agent, looked at one another at the same time. Kate took a deep breath and pulled away the oxygen mask from her face, bringing it up to Gibbs' with a little smile. As a junior agent started working on removing his handcuffs, Gibbs accepted Kate's offer, putting his large hand over hers as they both held the O2 mask to his face. Much was said in this new op of silent communication, and there was no possible way one would let the other deny it. Her eyes sparkled softly and she smiled.

When all their hardware was removed, Gibbs' wrists well-bandaged and Kate's breathing evened to a level the paramedics would accept, Gibbs slid off the stretcher. Turning to Kate, he innocently slid his hands to her hips and slowly helped her to the ground, gripping her firmly. She smiled her thanks and took a step, wobbling faintly. But his hands didn't leave her; she chuckled.

"How do you bounce back so fast?" she scolded with interest.

Gibbs shrugged impishly, "More experienced.. ..stronger..." he replied lowly. Kate knew he wasn't 100% yet, but nodded anyway, peering up at him with a side glance.

"Stronger's better..." she murmured wickedly.

With a moment's recollection of the coffee shop, she earned herself a seldom seen wide grin from Gibbs; he nodded with a deep appreciative chuckle. Gibbs wrapped an arm around her shoulders, tucking her close to his side and she slipped an arm around his waist; both steadying themselves on the other as they walked off to their awaiting escort.

* * *

Fini...

For now.


End file.
